About Average
by ThePineconeGymnast
Summary: Lilly is the 10 year old adopted by Olivia Benson, Lilly was just the average kid, but then something comes along that is life threatening, will she be able to pull through? She is about average, just a bit away from the average line. Rated T to be safe.. I don't write without reviews.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, just before I get started, I did not copy the title off of the book "About Average", it is a lovely book, but no, I didn't tend to copy. So please, no rude reviews saying that I copied, I just thought that the title is what fits best with this story. The girl that Olivia adopts is based off of me, her whole life is based off of mine, except for the fact that I was never put up for adoption! This story will be written in different view points, Olivia's view point that is first person, the adopted girls point that is also first person, and the always so ever boring narrator in third person obviously. I may not be updating as fast as I did in** **the summer because I just started fifth grade and it's a big thing for me, being the oldest kid in elementary school, the ones who everyone looks up to. I hope you enjoy** **chapter 1 of About Average! And I will mark who's point of view ****_it_**** is so you don't get confused! Feel free to pm me!**

** -****Olivia's point of view(first person)-**

I was sitting on the couch as I looked down and I was fiddling with my fingers, I was a little nervous about what she would be like, the picture of her online had shown she was a beautiful 10 year old, I had only known that her eyes were the most beautiful mix of hazel and teal, her teeth were crooked, she weighed 82 pounds, she was 4 feet and 9 inches, her hair was a _mix_ of brunette and blonde and it was wavy and only a little past shoulder length, and she had beautiful long brown eye lashes, she looked so sweet, I could only know when I pick her up. And her name was Lilly, Lilly Marie Curtis was her full name.

I was just sitting in silence when I heard the house phone ring, it was the call. The adoption center.

I simply just perfected my lip gloss and grabbed my key chain in a split second.

**-Lilly's point of view(first person)-**

I was as still as a statue as I was sitting on the leather couch in the waiting room of the adoption center, I was so scared that I would get a foster mom that would lock me in the basement and make me feed on my own fingernails.

I wasn't used to the huge sky scrapers, I grew up in the country, fishing and water skiing was my thing, not going to the mall and getting mugged on subways, it was all such a huge change for me. I wondered what the New York kids in school would be like if I went, would they be stuck up? Would they be nicer kids like the ones that I grew up with I. Minnesota? A million thoughts ran through my head.

I glanced down at my purple suitcase with yellow polka dots on it, it really defined that I was a huge fan of the Minnesota Vikings football team, I even had a Vikings winter coat that I had gotten earlier that summer as a gift, a lot of people say the Vikings suck, but I still over them.

I was already nervous because people told me that kids don't usually stay in the center for over a week, and I had been in there for 5 days so I knew my time would come soon, but my heart turned up to full blast when one of the workers told me that my new parent would be there in about a half and hour.

I grabbed my iPod nano from my pocket and put my earbuds in and played some Alan Jackson at full blast, I laid my head back on the couch and faded away into a light drowsy state of mind.

I woke up to a light tap on the forearm, I looked up, it was Anna, one of the nice workers.

I took my earbuds out, I could tell my parent was probably here. I lifted up my suitcase, then Anna guided me down a hallway to the front desk, and before we got to the desk, Anna said,"And a heads up, her name is Olivia Benson."

Then we reached the front desk, she just finished signing a paper and glanced up, brown met blue, I could tell that she wouldn't lock me in a basement.

We greeted then she walked me out to her car, she helped me put my suitcase in the trunk, then she got in the drivers seat and I got in the passenger, the first five minutes of the drive was silent, I was to shy to talk I guess.

"So, tell me a little about yourself," said Olivia as she broke the intense period of silence.

"Well, I was born on October 20th 2003 at 6:57 PM, in St Cloud, Minnesota. But, I grew up in a little red house with my grandma, my aunt, my cousin, my mom, and I out in the country near a small town, Cross Lake, Minnesota. Life was confusing when I was you, because I never saw my dad because he was always drugged up and my mom, she was always out partying at a bar with her friends. I was always a country girl, I always went hunting and went adventuring in the woods, I was just the normal country sweetheart in Minnesota, but when I was 8, we moved to Waite Park, Minnesota, I didn't like it because I always loved country, not city. But I got used to it, I was very smart for my age. But when I turned ten, everything started to fall, I missed my dad and my two little brothers on his side, it caused me permanent damage, he was also accused of rape, that really effected me. And it always killed me to think that my own father chose drugs over me. But then I lost trust in everyone, I was afraid of being hurt like that again, the way my dad emotionally hurt me, I shut everyone out, my mom always bugged my about it and asked my I was closing her off, it only made me drift away further. I was always the smartest in my class, all of my teachers said I have a gift. But I was cracking under pressure, my mom and my step father always fought, I guess they didn't know that I ever put stress on my shoulders, and a million other things. And I guess you were wondering how I ended up for adoption. So a few months ago, my oldest cousin was driving up to Duluth, Minnesota to check out her new college, she was mugged by a man, we won in court and he was sentenced, but he was supposed to go to jail in a few months, he knew my aunts address. And one night, we hade a goodbye party for my cousin because she as going off to college, before we arrived, my mom had to drop me off at dance class, I would only be there for half of the party, my mom was supposed to pick me up later. Dance class was over and no one showed up, I have my teachers a list of numbers of everyone who could pick me up, no one replied, they had to call police, it was scary, I gave them the address. The first thing the police and I saw when we arrived was the bodies of my family scattered across the lawn and my aunts driveway, my whole family was poisoned," I said, the last sentence made me speak in a crackly voice, I held back tears though, I looked over and her eyes were watered up.

_**I'm not skinny I'm not fat**_

_**I'm not tall I'm not shot**_

_**Im not shy but I want to speak**_

_** I'm about average**_

**Okay, I may have not put too much in this chapter, but it is getting really late in my time zone right now, so I really need some sleep! Please review, it makes me soooo happy when people review! And also feel free to PM! I hope you enjoyed chapter 1 of About Average! And I will try my hardest to update as fast as possible, I am still working on another story too!**


	2. Chapter 2

So** I've heard that America may be going into war, and it's really freaking me out, and writing usually calms me down, so I've decided to write another chapter for y'all! I'm going to be adding some more of Olivia's point of view in this chapter.. I'll try to add more to this chapter than there was in the last one. And I realize there was lots of word mistakes in the last chapter, but forgive me, I'm writing this from my iPad mini and auto correct is becoming my worst nightmare... I hope you enjoy chapter 1 of About Average!**

**-Lilly's point of view-**

When I had finished talking, I realized the small amount of southern drawl in my voice, I figured it was because the elders in my family and the past elders were born and raised in the south parts of America.

"That was just the story of your life, I want to know about you," said Olivia, I got what she had meant."

"Well, I have been in a dance class for four years, my favorite color is purple, my favorite animal is a panda, I will only listen to country or rock music, my favorite movie is Cabin in the Woods, my favorite book is Listen by Stephanie S Tolan, my favorite singer is Alan Jackson, my favorite song is Country Boy by Alan Jackson, my favorite tv show is House,MD, and I want to be a neurosurgeon when I grow up. Now it's your turn to tell me about yourself," I said without hesitating.

"Well, I'll get to that when we get home, the roads are a bit too busy to be chatting," said Olivia

Then, I heard my Chattahoochee by Alan Jackson ringtone come on, I said,"Well, I don't really know who would be calling me right now, I lost over half my contact list."

I grabbed my iPhone out of my pocket and looked at the caller ID, it said "Milo", Milo was my bestest friend in the world.

"Eh, sorry, I really gotta take this call, it's important," I said as I hit the green button on my phone screen.

"Oh, hey, let's switch to FaceTime," I said as I pulled my iPhone away from my ear to tap the FaceTime button, as so did Milo.

"Oh my gosh! Hey girl, it's been forever since I've seen you! And I need to see your mom and mike, I miss them so much! And did you move? I don't Remeber you walls being like that," I said as I looked into my best friends brown eyes.

"No, we didn't move, I'm in the hospital, my mom got hurt, it's not too big," said Milo.

"Oh my gosh! Is she alright? Hand the phone over to her," I said as a few seconds later the phone was moving.

"Oh lord Jill, I miss you so much! Wasn't there problems with your foot before? And where's Mike? I miss y'all so much," I said.

"Yeah, it's the foot, and mike, he's at work," said Jill.

"Love you, bye! And tell Mike that I said I love and miss him," I said into the phone as I hit the hang up button.

A good ten minutes of silence passed as I then watched Olivia pull into a parking space near an apartment building, we got my bag out if the trunk and headed up an elevator to the third floor, we then entered the door of apartment 120.

"Nice place," I said as I got a better grip on the handle of my suitcase.

"Well, why don't I show you around," said Olivia, then she started to walk and I followed.

**-Olivia's point of view-**

I showed her around, and lastly we got to her room, I already had it set up, a dresser, a nightstand right next to her full sized bed, a table lamp and an alarm on the nightstand, the walls were neon green, and her bedding was paint splatter bedding.

"Woah, this is pretty cool, I was expecting a mattress in a basement with no heaters," said Lilly,nth at sentence made me crack up a bit.

"So, what do have in that suitcase of yours," I said as I watched her plop down on the foot of the bed, I just kept leaning in the doorway.

"Mostly clothing, but I'll show you the items that aren't clothes," said Lilly as I watched her zip open the smaller pocket of the two, I'm guessing she had lit the clothes in a seperate section.

"Um... This is my jewlery box, it has my nail polish, my earrings, my perfume, and it's where I keep all of my bobby pins. And as you can see, there's a lock on it, I always had the lock so my little sister wouldn't be getting in my stuff, and the keys, I hid them in my suitcase," said Lilly as I watched her reach into the suitcase for the next item.

"This is the scarf that I knitted, ove had for years now, I think I did it when I was six or seven," said Lilly, that scarf was really pretty and cool.

"And this is my Miranda Lambert poster, her signature is on teh bottom left corner, I got this when my mom, my great aunt, and I went to her concert when she performed in Minnesota, it was pretty awesome," said Lilly as she rolled it back up and layer it on the floor next to her feet.

"This is a picture of my aunt Melissa, my cousin Ashley, my grandma, and I down in Boyton Beach, Florida. My grandma lived in Florida so my aunt, my cousin, and I took a trip down to Florida, I can't wait to tell you about it," said Lilly as she gently set the framed picture on her bed.

"And lastly, this is a picture of me and my little brother and sister at a photo shoot at JC Penny's. It's very valuable," said Lilly as she laid it on the bed next to the other framed picture, this one was framed in glass as well.

I walked over to get a better view at the pictures, I sat on the bed and put the one in Florida on my lap, the ocean was in the background, palm trees also, and Lilly was in a beautiful hot pink sundress with watercolor flowers.

"So, who is who," I asked as I motioned her towards the picture.

"Well, that's me, the blonde is my cousin, that ones my aunt, and that's my grandma," said Lilly as she pointed everyone out.

"Who's who is the other picture" I asked as them I watched her pull the other one on to her lap.

"That's my brother, Logan, that's my sister, Autumn, and that me in the middle," said Lilly as she pointed everyone out just as she did on the last picture.

"So, you said you would tell me about yourself," said Lilly.

"Well, I'm going to let you get your things settled in, then when you are done, we're going to go to the craft store so you can get some decoration for your room, then when we get done setting them up, I'll make some hot cocoa and we can talk," I said as I then exited the room to go get some tacks.

"And here's some tacks so you can pin your things up on the wall," I said as I handed her a little bag of multi colored tacks.

"Okay," I heard Lilly said as I exited the room to let her get settled in.

About ten minutes passed as I was texting on my phone.

"I got all settled in, and here's the rest of the tacks, I didn't use them all," said Lilly as she sat next to me on the couch and passed me the bag of tacks.

"Okay, let's hit the road," I said as put the bag of tacks in a drawer, Lilly and I both got our shoes on and headed outside and got in the car.

We arrived at the craft store and entered the door,we headed towards the decorations section.

"Oh, I like this." said Lilly as she picket up a neon pink fuzzy rug, she handed it to me and I put it in the shopping basket I picked up by the entrance.

"And this would be nice too, that's all I really want." said Lilly as she passed me the neon purple peace sign shaped pillow that had sequins on it to me, I'm surprised that she didn't get more things.

We walked up to the front of the storw and checked everything out, then we headed back home.

I started to make hot cocoa as I waited for Lilly to get do e setting up her new things, when it was done, I put it in 2 white mugs, I sat on the couch with mine as I set Lilly's on the counter so she could grab it when she was done.

"Hot cocoa's on the counter,take a seat." I said as I watched her come walking out of her room.

"Okay." She said as she grabbed the cocoa and sat next to me.

"So, ask me question, I'll answer." I said as I took a sip from my mug.

"Hmm... What do you work as?" asked Lilly as she used her tongue to grab one of the marshmallows from the drink.

"I work as an SVU detective, I solve rape, sexual assaults, and do estic violence, you know what that is, right?" I said as I took a big gulp from my mug.

"Yeah, you don't have to explain, I've had that talk WAY too many times," said Lilly, I understood what she meant, talks like that were extremely akward, nobody likes them.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" asked Lilly as she took another sip of her cocoa.

"Nope." I said, I popped the p at the end.

"Do I have a grandma and grandpa?" asked Lilly.

"No." I said.

"Okay, so since your a detective, I'm guessing you work with someone." said Lilly as she headed over to put her empty mug in the sink.

"Yeah, I work with lots of people, maby one day I'll take you to work with me so you can meet them all, there all nice people, I'm sure they'd want to meet you the second I tell them I adopted you." I said as I then headed over to the sink to put my mug in it.

"So, are you signing me up for school or something?" asked Lilly.

"Yeah, you start next Monday." I said, next Monday was still a week away.

"Okay. I'm actually gonna head to bed, it's getting pretty late and I'm getting pretty tired." said Lilly as she headed down the hall to her room.

"K. Night, sweet dreams!" I said just before she entered.

About ten minutes later, I quietly walked down the hall and looked through the crack in her door to check on her, she was actually kneeling down and starting to fold her hands, I guess she was praying, I listened without making her notice me.

"Dear god, I would like it if you could send this message to all of mah family members, her it goes, mom, you should start to realize why I shut you out, please, I love you, dad, I'm really mad at you, I wish you would have called me on my birthdays, I missed you so much, I cried myself to sleep somenights, I hope you know that you left me in unbearable pain, aunt Jenay and uncle, I missed y'all so much, I wish my mom wouldn't have kept me from seeing you, Lucas, Elli, and Norah, you Gus were the best cousins ever, I missed you with all mah heart, aunt Melissa and Michelle, you two were a huge part of my life, I miss you, Cody and Caden, you two had so much life ahead of you, oh sorry, I shouldn't exactly be crying when I'm saying this message, Caden, I hate to say it, but you looked like frikin chuky the killer doll when you were a baby, you gave me and Ashley nightmares. Uncle dusty, you were the best, you reminded me of tigger a lot, and Ashley, I wish you could've gone to college, you were the best older cousin ever. Barbara and Stacy, I cried when I had to go home from Florida, I didn't want to be so far away from you. Grandma Marcy, you were the best grandma ever, I miss you and Sassy so much, I wish I could've spent more time with you. Grandpa Rick, I cried over you the most, I wish you wouldn't have been at that party." said Lilly in a soft voice, I could see the tears streaming down her face, my god, why this happen to her? I headed to bed right away, I couldn't bare to see a child in that position.

**Okay, so I put A LOT in this chapter, I thought of something super big that is going to happen later in this story, I don't want to give it away. Feel free to PM me any questions about this story. I hope you enjoyed chapter 2 of About Average! ㈳2**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so let me get myself clear, just as any other casual writer, I won't continue to write without any reviews! And I'm going to try and update as many times as possible today because it's the weekend, an now that school's out of the way for a few days, I actually have some time on my hands for once! I hope you enjoy chapter 3 of About Average**

** -Lilly's point of view-**

Oh gosh, I really hoped no one was listening to that prayer.

I just put in my ear buds and put on Behind These Hazel Eyes by Kelly Clarkson, hey, I'm not all country, I said I LOVED rock too!

i woke up to sunshine that was coming through my window going into my eyes, I glance over at the alarm clock, 10:12 AM, had I really slept in THAT long?

I moaned and groaned as I got up and reached my bedroom door and opened it, I smelled something good, bacon and eggs?

Walked out and down the hallway, and there was mom flipping pancakes, with a plate with bacon and eggs on it, I guessed right.

"So, you're finally up." said mom, I sure did sleep in.

"Yeah, I'm not sure why I slept in so late, I usually only sleep until eight of nine," I said as I then went back into my room to grab my iPod.

I sat on the couch and put my earbuds in, I turned on Don't Take the Girl by Tim McGraw, I left one earbud out just I case mom said anything.

"What are you listening to?" asked mom as she flipped the last pancake.

"Tim McGraw." I said as she then motione me to come over and eat, I put my iPod back in my room real quick, I was still in my pink PJs with colorful cupcakes on them.

We sat at the table with out pancakes and eggs and bacon, we had orange juice too.

"So, what fun things did you do over this summer?" Mom asked after she had finished taking a sip of her juice.

"Um.. I went to my aunt's cabin, it was awesome! Her cabin was all the way up on lake Crane in Minnesota, it's right by the Canadian border, it was a really big lake, water planes would be coming in from Canada and they would be taking off to Canada. It was really cool. I went with my aunt Melissa, my uncle Chris, my cousin Branson, and my cousin Ashley. The drive up to the cabin was five hours. We went fishing, boating, swimming, water skiing, tubing, and cliff diving. I caught two walleye, they were to small to keep and eat though. And when we went tubing, I flew out of the tube, it was awesome! And I was so scared to go cliff diving, they were up 30 to 40 feet high, but it was awesome when I did it. And we went hiking, we went to Voyaguers National park and we got to see really pretty waterfalls. It was a pretty fun time," I said, that was one of the best trips of my life.

"Sounds pretty fun." Said mom.

"Yeah it was." I said as I ate a piece of bacon.

"Anything else that was fun this summer?" asked mom.

"Um..I went to Valley Fair in Shokope, Minnesota with by BFF, it was awesome! There was so many fun rides! There was the power tower, it was basically a towel the was 230 feet up and there was seats that shot up really fast!" I said as I finished my food.

"That sounds pretty cool." said mom as I walked over to put my plate in the sink and wash my hands.

I walked to my room to get dressed, I put on a pair of black leggings and I put on a purple and white blouse, I put my hair in a side braid and I put a purple flower clip in too.

"Well you look nice." said mom as I walked out of the hallway.

"Thanks." I said as I sat on the couch.

"Oh yeah, and I talked to the elementary school last night, and they said that you can start to tomorrow, I'll drop you off and pick you up for the first week, but then I'll show you the bus stop, does that sound alright?" said mom as she walked over to the sink to put the dishes into the dishwasher.

"Okay." I said as I tested Milo on my iPhone.

Then I went back in my room, I put my earbuds in a sang along to Somewhere in My Car by Keith Urban.

"But in my mind we're somewhere in my car, and it's raining hard." I sang along.

Then I turned The Beatles on my IPod, I love that band!

After about ten minutes of jamming, I walked back out to the living room.

"So, is there like any dance studios around here? Because I've always been a dancer and I'd hate give it up." I said as I plopped down on the armchair.

"Yeah, actually there's one down a few blocks,mots the Manhattan Starz Dance Studio, I've heard they go from city to city, from state to state competing in dance competitions, it doesn't cost much so I'll get you signed up when you're at school tomorrow." said mom, I've been in dance competitions before, and I've usually gotten first place, but going from state to state? Sounds like big competitions to me.

"So, you got any cool dance moves?" asked mom.

"Uh.. I can do a grand pirouette." I said, then I got into the starting position, then I started to spin in multiple circles, my right foot pointed and on my left knee, and my arms out in a circle, then I landed with pointed feet.

"Woath, how in the world do you do that?" said mom with a surprised look on her face.

"I just do, you'd be able to if you have been in dance for over half your life." I said.

"Oh, I forgot to show you something, I can play guitar, I used to always play until my finger would bleed." I said as I then walked into my room to get my guitar, them I went back into the living room.

"Can you play any cool songs for me?" asked mom.

"Um, yeah, I can play I'm Already There by Lonestar, I only know how to play the chorus though, I'm good at playing the chorus, but my singing is OKAY." I said.

Then I started to string the guitar strings and I sang,"I'm already there, take a look around, I'm the sunshine in your hair, I'm the shadow on the ground, I'm the whisper in wind, I'm your imaginary friend. And I know, I'm in your preyers, oh, I'm already there!" I sang.

"Wow, that was awesome, i had no idea you could sing like that! And wow, you can REALLY play guitar!" said mom?

"Thanks, I usually don't play that good." I said.

"I have to go to work today, and I have to take you, you'd usually be at school, but you don't start till tomorrow so your gonna have to come with, maybe you could bring that lovely guitar of yours and you could practice in my office." said mom, I put my guitar back in the case and carried it out to the car, I also brought my iPod nano and my iPhone I case I got really bored.

We arrived at moms work, I grabbed my things and we went up an elevator and arrived on a floor.

"Guys, meet Lilly, I adopted her." said mom.

"Uh, hi." I said, I guess I was a little shy, wait, really shy.

"Lilly, that's Amanda, that's Nick, that's Fin, and that's John, I HAVE to work with them all." said mom, she made the last part sarcastic, which I though was pretty funny.

"Come on hun, we have to go to my office." said mom, as she led, I followed.

"Um, you can practice guitar, really just do anything you want, try not to break anything, if you need something to drink or your getting hungry, I'll be working out there." said mom as I sat in her spinning chair.

"Okay." I said before she exited the room.

i got out my guitar and positioned it in my hands, I started to play The House That Built Me by Miranda Lambert.

"I know they say, you can't go home again. I just had come back one last time. Ma'am I know, you don't know me from adam, but those handprints on the front steps are mine. Up those stair, in that little back bedroom, is where I did my homework and I learned to play guitar. And I bet you you didn't know, under that live oak, my favorite dog buried in the yard... I thought if I could touch this place or feel it, this brokenness inside me might start healin. Out here it's like I'm someone else, thought that maybe I could find myself. If I could just come in I swear I'll leave, wont take nothin but a memory, from the house that, built me." I sang, wow, I've never done that song so well before.

The next thirty minutes I just played I'm Already There by alone star over and over on my iPod, I could just not get that song out of my head! Then mom walked in, I took my earbuds out.

"So how's it going in here." asked mom.

"Pretty good." I said.

"So, I made a call to the Manhattan Starz Dance Company, they said they would bring you into the dance company tomorrow after school, they said that there would be a bus that brings kids from school to the building, after work, I'll show you where it is so you can walk home from it tomorrow, they also said that they have it Monday through Friday every week, and that dance competitions are on every weekend. Sounds like that gonna be a blast for you honey." said mom.

"Wow that sounds really cool, I can't wait." I said.

"Well, only another thirty minutes till we leave, they agreed to let me get off early today so I could spend time with you." said mom, she was right, her work buddies are really nice, I would really like to spend time with them too, they were all so cool, they were cops, and cops are cool... Yay! My mom is a cop...

"hey mom, before you get back to work, one night someday,can you and your work buddies and I just go out to dinner at a restruant one night? I like them a lot, they all seem so cool." I inquired as I spun in slow circles in the chair.

"Yeah, maybe one night." mom said as she exited the room.

I just turned my iPod on and jammed to some Carrie Underwood.

I must have fell asleep because I woke up to a light tap on the shoulder.

"Hey, sleepy head, it's time to go." said mom.

I rubbed my eyes and stood up.

"Wow, I didn't think I would fall asleep, I know that I got lots of sleep last night." I said as we walked out of the building.

"So, anywhere you wanna go to for lunch?" asked mom as we hopped into the car,

"Um,do they have subway in Manhattan?" I asked.

"Yeah, they do, that sounds like a good place to have lunch at." stated mom as she started the engine and backed out of the parking space and hit the road.

Five minutes later we pulled into the parking lot of subway, we headed into the place.

I got a six in sub while mom got a foot long one, it wasn't long until we finished eating and headed home.

When we entered the apartment I went to my room and grabbed my book, Don't Die, My Love, by Lurlene McDaniel, I was about half way through it, it was a super good book. I headed out to the living room and sat on the armchair and started to read.

An hour passed as I was reading, I finished the last page, my tear drops were on the last ten pages, that book was so sad! I just shook it off and went back in my room to put the book away.

"Hey mom, is there any parks around here?" I asked as I entered the living room.

"Yeah, actually there's one right down the street, if you go out side and look right, you should see one about two blocks down, don't get hit by a car." said mom.

Okay, bye!" I said as I exited the apartment, then I exited the building.

When I arrived at the park, it was empty, I saw that there was a set of bars, one about two feet taller than me, the other about as high as a kinder gardener. I also saw that someone had left their chalk on the side walk, I walked over to it, picked it up, and rubbed it on my hands.

Then I went to the higher bar, jumped up on it, and started swinging.

I was only in gymnastics for a month when I was in fourth grade, but it still thought me some pretty darn cool stuff. Once my hands started getting sore, I just pushed myself on the tire swing. About a half hour later, I headed home, I didn't want mom to get worried.

When I got back home, I went to my room to paint my nails. I painted them a calm pink color so it would match the outfit I was going to wear for my first day of school tomorrow.

"Hey, mom, I'm gonna get in the shower." I stated as I stood in the living room, she replied with an okay as I then went into the bathroom and took a shower, it was getting to the point of day where it was the evening, so I got in my baby blue night gown.

I just spent about three hours playing games on my iPhone in the living room, then it was getting lat. So I just went to lay down in my bed, so did mom.

I pulled the paint splatter covers over my legs and torso, I reached over to set an alarm on my alarm clock,then I turned the lamp off, I just stared at the ceiling. I couldn't fall asleep,mi was so nervous for school tomorrow, it felt like there were a million little butterflies fluttering around in my stomach.

When my eyelids started to get really heavy, I said my prayers and then I eventually dozed off into the night.

I jolted up into a sitting position when the pound beep of my alarm woke me up. The first thing I did was grab my iPhone, I checked the weather, the high was 87 degrees F and the low was 75 degrees F, wow, it would be a hot day.

I got into a pink and orange sundress, I also had some orange flip flops to go with it. I pulled my hair into a French braid, my aunt taught me how to do it without another person having to help.

I grabbed my backpack also, it was still in excellent shape even though I had used it last year, it was purple with stars on it.

"Mom, I'm ready." I stated as I walked down the hall.

"Okay, do you want a granola bar before you go to school?" asked mom as she grabbed her keychain off of the counter.

"Nah, I'm not really that hungry." I said as I slipped on my flip flops.

"Okay, let's hit the road." said mom as she unlocked and opened the front door, then she lock it with her keys once we both were out, then we headed to the car.

Mom went down a road, the she stopped at a big white building, above the two glass doors was a sign in big black bold letter it said, MSDC.

"That's the Manhattan Starz Dance Company. You just walk down the street to the apartments, I'll be home every day by the time you get home. And you got lucky because today is the first day of school for Manhattan Elementary." said mom, then she took a couple turns and then we arrived at the elementary school, then she dropped my off at the front doors, she gave me a kiss on the cheek and then was the beginning of my life in New York.

The first day of fifth grade was pretty darn awesome, though I didn't make any friends yet. I got on bus 50 with about 10 other girls, they were going to be my new dance team, my BFFs, in the future I'm guessing we would all be having slumber parties at each other's house and going to different places to practice dance with each other.

It was only ten minutes till we reached the studio, we all walked into the studio, then we all headed towards the locker rooms to get changed, we all had to bring a change of clothes. When we were done, we met our dance constructor. Then we did stretches, we worked on our pirouettes and our toe touches, then we worked on our new group routine, it was called A Spoonful Of Sugar. When we were done learning the new counts we got about 1 fourth through it, then it was about five when we has to go the dance instructor told us that she would pick the two best dancers to each do a solo at the competitions later that week.

Then I headed home. "How was school sweet heart?" asked mom as I entered the apartment.

"Pretty good." I said as I plopped down on the couch.

**Okay, I put SOOO much work into this chapter, I may not be updating as much because now I have gymnastics every Tuesday and Thursday! And if you have never heard the song I'm Already There by Lonestar, you NEED to go to youtube and look it up, it is BY FAR the best song ever! And just a reminder, I WILL NOT continue to write without reviews! And the next chapter is going to have the BIG thing in it, the main part of the whole story, and it will take a while to write the next chapter because it's going to be just really emotional and big. I hope you enjoyed chapter 3 of About Average! Please review and feel free to PM me!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so, I get it, I was on the evil review rampage yesterday! I promise that will never happen again! But it still is nice to have a few reviews to see if my story is worthy to keep writing... Just a warning,this chapter is going to be very emotional, and I have a feeling that some of you might cry! I'm probably going to cry when I write this chapter.. And when I finish this story, I might write a sequel for those of you who are in love with this one. Eh, I said that wrong, this isn't the last chapter! I hope you enjoy chapter 4 of About Average!**

**-Lilly's point if view-**

A week had passed and now it was Saturday, my first dance comperition for Manhattan Starz Dance Company, I got a solo for that week, it was called Drip Drop, I finished that and my dance buddies finished our group routine, I had to get up at six because we were supposed to me at the Manhattan Starz Dance Company building at 8, plus we had to get in our group routine costumes, and after we did the group routine, I had to get In my solo costume..

I looked in my closet and grabbed my group routine costume, it was white and silver, I got in it, then mom had to put my hair up in a professional bun. Then she had to help me put makeup on.

About an hour went by as I was getting ready, my chest was hurting, it was a sharp pain, but I ignored it,there was no way I was going to miss my first dance performance for Manhattan Starz Dance Company.

"Well, you look like the most adorable thing ever in that costume!" said mom, I replied with a polite thank you.

Then I went back into my closet to get my dance bag, I grabbed my solo costume, it was an ocean blue and it had specks of white on it. I put it in my bag, I also put the makeup I would need to put on for my solo.

"Let's get the show on the road." said mom as we exited the building, on the car ride there, I was really nervous.

When we arrived at the building, we entered it, my dance insturcter explained to us all how it would work,then my dance team, my dance instructor,and all of the arenas got on a greyhound bus, it was going to be a long ride, we had to go all the way to Albany!

We arrived at the stadium in Albany at about noon, the instructor led us down a hall and to a door that said MSDC, I got what it meant, then we entered it, out own little team dressing room, so adorable!

Mom just made sure that my bun was perfect, and I made sure that my costume was on correctly, then about 30 minutes later, we had to go on stage.

We walked out on the stage with smile on our faces, toes pointed, and we did the best performance ever, I saw mom and the dance crew out in the crowd. Then we returned back to the dressing room when we were finished.

"Wow,that was incredible!" said mom when we met in the dressing room, I replied with a quiet thank you, it felt so incredible being on that stage.

Then I had to get in my solo costume, then mom did my makeup, I had to use an umbrella as a prop, so we had to make sure that it was working properly, and that it wouldnt break in stage.

Then I went back out on the stage, and the rest went back in the crowd, I rocked that solo, and luckily, the unbrella didn't do any unnessasary things.

Then all of the contestants sat on the stage, it was about 130 people, and a guy with a microphone stood in front of us, there was lots of trophies lined up too.

"First place for junior solos, contestant number 17 with Drip Drop!" said the man she he held up a large blue trophie and placed it in my hands, then I sat back down, I felt so magical, I got first place for my solo!

"First place for junior group routines, A Spoonful Of Sugar!" said the man as he handed the trophies to the girl that was the lead, her name was Kaylee.

We returned home at 6 PM, that was an awesome day!

"Woah, I never knew you could dance like that! And I have absolutely no ideo where we are going to put that gigantic trophy.." said mom.

"Wait, that shelf in my room, I haven't put anything g I it yet, I can use a few nails to put it in your room, it'll be your little trophies shelf." said mom as she grabbed a hammer and nails,then we went into her room, I helped her get the shelf off if the wall, then we nailed it onto my wall right next to my dresser.

"Looks awesome!" I stated as I put my trophies on the the shelf, it was sturdy, so I guessed it would probably hold lots of trophies.

"Let's go out to a restaurant with the squad for a little celebration, I already got a reservation at the Italian restaurant,they said they would come, I already knew you would be a winner and you would pull off your solo no matter what.

"Okay, that's cool, I'm gonna shower before we got really quick though." I said as I went into the bathroom to get in the shower. When I got out, I put my hair up in a messy bun, got on some jeans and threw on my Minnesota Vikings t shirt.

Then we went to hit the road, we arrived at the Italian restaurant, my mom, the squad, and I met at tej front glass doors,then we had a wonderful dinner that night.

I went to sleep right away that night when we got home, I was super exhausted..

When I woke up that morning, the sharp pain in my chest was even worse then it was yesterday, it felt like someone kept stabbing me in my lungs. I was really hot, and I felt really fatigued, I got up and looked in my dresser mirror, I had bags under my eyes, my cheeks were bright pink, and my eyes were glossy.

"Hey mom, I'm not feeling so hot today." I said in a quiet voice as I entered the living room, I plopped down on the couch, I could barely even keep myself standing.

She got up from the armchair and walked over and felt my forehead,"You're burning up, here, let me get a thermometer."

She walked into the bathroom and came out with one, I put it in my mouth until I heard the consecutive beeping noise, I looked at it and it said 101.2.

"Oh well it's probably just the flu, you should be fine by tomorrow. Just stay resting, do you want some chicken noodle soup, or something else to eat?" inquired mom, I replied with a nah,then I went to my room and got a pair of grey sweatpants on along with a royal purple Minnesota hoodie, I also grabbed a blanket and went to lay back down on the couch, I fell asleep and I napped for about 3 hours.

Then I woke up and the pain was worse, then I put my arm up to my mouth, I started coughing, I felt something come up, I just figured it was mucus, but when I looked at my sleeve, it was red. Before I could say anything, I just keep coughing and coughing, I almost suffocated in my own blood, then mom looked over to see if I was alright, but she then saw the blood dripping down my boney chin.

"Oh lord Lilly, are you okay?" asked mom as she rushed over, I couldn't answer because I kept coughing and coughing. Mom had to call an ambulance, she couldn't fight the New York traffic.

A few minutes later I heard a knock on the door, my mom let the paramedics in in a split second, they had to rush me out to the stretcher in the hall, it wasn't long until they were lifting my into an ambulance, mom at my side. They hooked an IV into my arm, then they had to put a tube in my throat so I wouldn't suffocate. I looked into moms eyes, they were filled with teats, I could tel, she was really worried, I tried to say as much as I could with my eyes, but then the room started spinning and my body got all tingly, I think I fainted.

**Okay, so I really didn't put much in this chapter: 1, because it was extremely difficult to write, 2, I have a horrible cold and I'm sneezing every five minutes and I going through Kleenex box through Kleenex box, I'm surprised I was able to write this much. I left this chapter as a cliff hanger, this story is going to get really good really soon, I promise. But, I have to study and sports is getting in the way of me writing, so please, forgive me. This one was really emotional to write, I hope you enjoyed chapter 4 of About Average!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, I haven't updated for a few days, forgive me, I'm busier than I thought I would be. Don't worry, I'm not going on the evil review rampage again, but I am aching for review! By at least one day after I upload this chapter, I am looking forward to at least eight reviews! And just a warning, this chapter will be one of the most intense ones of this whole story, and it will be VERY VERY difficult to write. I hope you enjoy chapter 5 of About Average.**

** -Olivia's point of view-**

The paramedics has rushed Lilly into the hospital, a nurse tried to calm me down when I sped into the waiting room of the ER, she had told me that the doctors were examining her and they couldn't let me in. I didn't like that, I wanted to be with her, this was too much for her to be alone, she probably didn't even know what happened, she passed out from the blood loss.

My heart was pounding as I sat down in the ER chair, I didn't dare call the squad, I didn't feel like interrupting their lives, and the last thing I would want them to see is me having a darn panic attack.

"Ms. Benson you can see your daughter now, we were able to take the chest tube out, but we put an oxygen mask to make sure she would be getting enough oxygen. She'll be unconscious for a while yet, whenever she wakes up we would like the permission to run a CT scan and an MRI scan, so here, would you quick sign this form for the consent? The scans will help us fin the source of the blood, if we don't find anything, we may have to a biopsy, or even an open chest surgery." stated the doctor as she handed me the sheet, I signed it and handed it back,then I went to the hospital room the Lilly was in.

She looked so helpless as her pale body lay in the hospital bed, I sat in the chair next to the bed, I held her hand and I actually fell asleep.

I woke up when I felt Lilly's arm make a slight pull, I looked up and her eyes were open, she was finally awake, I looked at the clock to see why time it was, it was five o'clock, a few hours had passed.

"Oh, honey, your awake! Are you feeling okay?" I inquired as I then gave her a small kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, I tried to tell you, I just couldn't breathe." said Lilly as her eyes filled up with tears and her voice was crackled up.

"Oh, honey, it's not your fault, no one could have known, you couldn't breathe. I just have to go get a nurse quick just so they know that you are awake, they might do a few tests on you." I said as I then walked down the hallway to get the nurse, the nurse and I walked to a counter, she had asked for a Doctor Johnson, I guessed that the real doctors needed to do the tests. Then the lady doctor and I walked back to the room.

"Hi sweetheart, I'm doctor Johnson, I'll be your doctor for the time that you are in the hospital, I'm just going to have to do a few check ups that I couldn't do when you were sleeping, than alright?" said the doctor, Lilly replied with a quiet yes, then she started to do some standard check up things.

"Okay, we should be ready to do the scans that you consented to, it will only take about 20 minutes to get through the CT and MRI both, and it will only take about 10 minutes to get the results, so we should be back in about a half hour." said doctor Johnson as she grabbed the wheel chair from the corner of the room and haloed Lilly get in it, then he pushed her down some halls, I just stayed in the room and relaxed on the chair.

**-Lilly's point of view-**

I knew what CT and MRI scans were, only because I was addicted to watching House, MD. First, they put me in the MRI scan,in had to take my earrings out, that scan took about 20 minutes. Then they took me to the CT room, that one took only fifteen minutes, there was window between the room where the scanner was an were the doctors looked at my results, there faces looked very surprised, it made my stomach drop a million floors.

I almost cried when I looked at the looks on the doctors faces, I just wanted to know what they were looking at, then they took me back to the room, by the way the two doctors that tested me looked at each other, I could tell the results wouldn't be good. What was wrong with me? What if I had Alzheimer's disease or something, wait no, Alzheimer's is in the brain...

" Ms. Benson, I would like to share the results with you in private." said doctor Johnson as she and mom walked out of the room, it couldn't be good. I watched doctor Johnson talk, but I couldn't hear anything, her face looked concerned, then when she finished, mom's eyes filled with tears, she didn't let them spill over though. Mom just took a deep breath and entered the room, as so followed the doctor.

"Mom, what's wrong with me?" I asked in a quiet voice, it was hard not to cry by what I had witnessed, but I held the tears for later.

"Um, honey, the scans had shown that you have a mass in your lungs, the doctors are going to have to do a biopsy to test to see if it is cancerous." said mom, I could tell this was not the results she was looking forward to, I felt the same way.

I didn't know what to say, I just lay there in silence.

"We shall go on with the biopsy now, we shouldn't let it wait any longer if it's cancerous." said doctor Johnson, mom conceited to the biopsy. I had to lay on my side, mom was on one side holding my hands while the doctor was on my back side, I looked as far as I could through the corner of my eye, she had a gigantic needle, something I absolutely did not want inserted into me.

"Okay, I am just going to numb your back, then I will insert the needle in and grab a piece of the mass, it shouldn't hurt much when I put the needle in, you'll feel a little pressure though. It'll be over with and done in no time." said the doctor, that calmed me down a little, at least I had known what they were going to do to me.

I felt it go into me, it hurt a little, I felt lots of pressure, before I knew it, it was all over and done with.

**Okay, I realize I didn't put much as I usually do in this chapter, forgive me, I have a family wedding to go to! I would update tomorrow, but I am more busy than I thought I would have been, so I just gave you this little bit! Please review! I hope you enjoyed chapter 5 of About Average! Feel free to PM me!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, so I am currently writing this from my mom's laptop, so I am typing faster than I was on my IPad. And as you can see, I have changed my username, yes it's a little weird in all, but there is actually a reason behind it! Sorry I haven't updated, I'm just a bit too busy to be writing of you know what I mean.. I hope you enjoy chapter 6 of About Average!**

**-Lilly's point of view-**

I watched doctor Johnson walk out of the room with the syringe filled with my tissue, I really hoped it wouldn't be cancerous. My chest was a little sore after the needle went in, so a nurse came in and gave me some pain meds, mom just looked into my eyes, I could see the fear in them, I honestly didn't want to make her go through this, what if I didn't make it through?

"Honey, you feeling any better?" asked mom as stood up and held my hands, my chest still hurt, but the pain meds were putting it at ease, I replied with a yes, I just wanted to sleep, I already felt like a guinea pig with the doctors running tests on me, I wished I was just at home, living the normal life, not laying in a hospital bed with a needle going through my back.

Before I knew it I was dosing off into calm room.

My eyes fluttered open, it felt a different, like I had been asleep for week, I glanced over at the clock, 8:49 AM, I hadn't slept for weeks, but I sure had slept for a while. I looked over at mom, she was still holding my hand, her head lay on the side of my bed, she was sleeping, I didn't feel like waking her. I noticed her head was on my IV, I only saw fluids on one side, the definitely could not be good,I just gently remove the cords, the fluid gave me a shiver as i felt the coldness rush into my arm.

I didn't want to wake mom, but I had to, my chest was still sore and hurting worse than ever, and I was too weak to get up and get the pain meds, I tapped mom's arm, she slowly woke up and rubbed her eyes.

"Pain med I'm guessing." inquired mom as she sat up in the chair.

"Yep.' I said as she walked over to grab the bottle, she put 1 in her hand and handed to me, then I grabbed my glass of water and took the pill.

I noticed a small purple suitcase in the corner by the chair, had mom brought it from home?

"Hey mom, why is my suitcase here?" I asked as I tried to sit up straight, but it felt like there was a stack of weights on my sore chest weighing me down, so i just considered it to be safer to just lay on my back and rather not sit.

"Oh, I totally forgot about that! When you were sleeping, I brought some of your things from home so you wouldn't get bored, I could imagine how boring it would be to have nothing to do but stare at the walls." said mom as she sat back down, I was so happy that she had brought some things, listening to Barack Obama would have been more interesting than being in that hospital.

"Did you bring my book?" I asked as I cleared my throat.

"Yeah, I brought another one too, I know how much you love to read, but don't worry, I didn't forget you phone, but you can't go on it yet, I don't want you on it after what happened. Oh, and I called the squad, they said that in a few days they's come see you, work has been really busy without me there lately." said mom as she opened the zipper and grabbed my book, I was reading Swindle by Gordon Korman. She handed it to me, I was about half way through the book, I couldn't stop reading it!

I took out my beige bookmark and started reading the page, it wasn't long until I flipped to the next.

I had read about 22 pages as then I heard a few knocks at the transparent window slider door keeping the noise from the hallway at hold. Mom and I both looked up, it was Doctor Johnson, she was holding a sheet of paper, I figured it was test results, based on what I had seen on television, mom and I both motion for her permission to enter the silent room.

"So, how has it been going today?" asked Doctor Johnson as she speedily walked over to the computer and started typing things in, she set the sheet on the space of the table with the computer on it, I tried my hardest to look at the words without seeming suspicious, with it was too far away to read, I so wanted to know what was on that paper! Mom and I replied with a slight good.

"Okay, we got the test results back, is it okay is I announce them in front of your daughter ?" asked Doctor Johnson as she glanced over at mom. The mom looked at me, and I looked at her, I gave her my best look, she let out a sigh and accepted to let me hear the results from Doctor Johnson.

"Okay, the tests say that the cells are cancerous and it isn't a good type of cancer, well, all cancer is bad, but this one is one of the worst types, and it spreads faster than most types. We are probably going to need more scans to see if it has spread any further, if it has already reached out and spread to the bronchus, it can be extremely fatal and insane." said Doctor Johnson, she was biting her lip, I could really tell she didn't wan't any pf us to have to go through this.

As I heard the words slipped out of her mouth, I felt like world stopped spinning, like a bullet just entered my head, I felt lifeless. What if I don't make it through?

**Okay, I realize this chapter is the shortest of this whole fanfiction, I've just been busier than I've ever been, and I couldn't leave this story not updated forever! So, I just gave you guys a little bit... So I don't know how cancer treatment goes because I have never actually been through this thing, so please, I will not take it as rude, if you leave a review or PM me that I somehow did something wrong on how hospitals now days proceed with cancer patients. I hope you enjoyed Chapter 6 of About Average!**


End file.
